The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to phase-noise compensation reference signal (PCRS) configuration reporting and signaling.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, communication efficiency in wireless communications systems may be directly impacted by interference on transmitted signals. As a result, wireless devices may use reference signals to proactively mitigate interference through channel estimation and phase noise correction. However, depending on the capabilities of a receiving wireless device, such as a UE, frequent transmissions of reference signals may be unnecessary and may result is signaling overhead and an inefficient use of wireless resources.